Prisionero
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: Porque Azkaban guarda muchos secretos, pero ninguno como los de Sirius Black enterrados en el fondo de su corazón clamando venganza. He aquí la historia que nunca se contó.
1. Esperando mi destino

Prisionero del tiempo

Capítulo 1: A la espera de mi destino

El día era soleado y tanto el cielo como el mar parecían estar en constante calma allá en el horizonte mientras que aquí, el océano chocaba con especial virulencia contra los muros de mi prisión y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises que hacían un paisaje completamente triste y desolado. Tras las rejas de mi prisión soñaba esperanzado con volver a aquel lugar alegre y feliz, pero yo sabía que no volvería a experimentar esos sentimientos nunca más. Ese mismo día me habían arrebatado a mis amigos que eran para mí como mi familia, mi única familia y todo gracias a que no supe diferenciar la verdad de la mentira.

Ya nunca volvería a verles... nada volvería a ser igual. Yo, lo único que quería era que se hiciera justicia y que la realidad prevaleciera sobre la mentira. No quería pagar los platos rotos de otra persona, ni que la gente que antaño me apreciaba pensara que soy un asesino sin sentimientos, en especial una persona a la que yo creí culpable siendo en realidad inocente... Por ello estoy aquí, por pensar que el que era inocente era culpable y el culpable era en realidad inocente.

El poder ver al verdadero artífice de la muerte de mis amigos en mi lugar era el único pensamiento que me permitía seguir con vida, seguir luchando a pesar de la adversidad. Ya faltaba poco para que el mundo supiera la verdad; dentro de unas horas sería llevado al Ministerio donde se celebrara mi multitudinario juicio.

Me senté en un rincón de la pequeña celda intentando memorizar los datos que debía presentar ante el juez y el jurado para que pudieran absolverme de unos cargos que no había cometido y poder volver a ser libre de nuevo. Al recordar eso, una duda empezó a asaltar mi mente. ¿Qué haría cuando consiguiera mi libertad? No quería pensar demasiado en eso, pues no sabía como sería mi vida en aquel paisaje alegre y feliz siendo como soy ahora: un hombre triste e infeliz. En ese preciso instante supe que no me importaba morir si con mi muerte podía demostrar que era inocente. Una punzada de dolor sobrecogió mi corazón cuando me vi lleno de rabia, ira y ansias de venganza hacia el culpable de aquella terrible situación.

Él había sido mi amigo, mi hermano y ahora yo me hallaba en un oscuro y mugriento rincón de la cárcel anhelando su muerte y, más aún, su sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y no hice absolutamente nada por ahogar mi llanto. ¿En qué clase de persona me habían hecho convertirme?

De repente la verja de mi celda se abrió y, ante mí, apareció una de las criaturas más temidas por el mundo mágico... y por mí, un Dementor. Lentamente fue viniendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, con su particular aire etéreo. Me acurruqué lo más que pude en el rincón, intentando evitar el contacto de su mano llena de pústulas de un color azulado sobre mi piel. Ya estaba muy cerca, podía sentir como su olor a muerte y su resonante respiración me conducían a una espiral de pánico del que temía no poder regresar nunca más. Su mano putrefacta me clavó sus garras en mi hombro y entonces pude sentir como ese ser absorbía parte de mi energía vital, dejándome sin fuerzas para resistirme. Con su vil mano me levantó del suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo en manos de su titiritero y me condujo fuera de la celda por los oscuros corredores de la prisión de Azkaban hacia mi destino final.


	2. Declaración de inocencia

Capítulo 2: Declaración de inocencia

La sala del Ministerio en donde se iba a celebrar el juicio del asesino múltiple Sirius Black, estaba realmente abarrotada. Para aquel juicio se había elegido la instancia más grande del edificio, pero, aún así , no había ni un asiento libre por ocupar. El caso Black había levantado gran expectación en la comunidad mágica, nadie quería perderse su condena. Multitud de medios de comunicación estaban distribuidos por toda la sala con la esperanza de conseguir la mejor fotografía del homicida para sacarlo en la primera plana de su periódico y relatar con precisión el juicio para todos aquellos que no habían podido estar en la audiencia. La pluma Vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter estaba ya preparada para sacarle todo el jugo posible a aquel caso. Los miembros del Wizengamot se asentaban, en esos momentos, en la tribuna principal encabezados por Albus Dumbledore que se instalaba en un asiento al lado del Agente Ministerial que iba a juzgar al detenido, el señor Bartemius Crouch.

-Tomen asiento, por favor- anunció Crouch después de dar un contundente mazazo en su mesa de roble.

Todos los asistentes tomaron asiento de inmediato.

-Que pase el acusado.

Las pesadas puertas principales cedieron lentamente bajo sus goznes. Los congregados giraron sus cabezas hacia ellas. Detrás de las puertas apareció un hombre de unos veintitantos años con semblante triste y mirada perdida, todo ello completado por el traje de presidiario que le habían obligado a ponerse. Llevaba cuatro aurores escoltándole, los dos primeros sujetaban con firmeza las cadenas mágicas que llevaba el preso en ambas muñecas haciéndole avanzar rápidamente con sus contundentes tirones y los dos aurores restantes, se encontraban a su espalda, varita en mano, vigilando que no escapara. Una cabeza en primera fila bajo la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando la escena.

La luz de las cámaras fotográficas de la concurrida sala de juicio me cegó por unos instantes. Tras unos cuantos segundos empecé a distinguir con claridad los rostros que se hallaban allí, la mayoría de ellos no sabía quienes eran, ni me importaba.

A pesar de los constantes empujones que me propinaban mis custodios, yo intentaba mantener la cabeza bien alta para que la gente viera que no tenía nada que temer, puesto que era inocente. Conforme me iba dirigiendo al centro de la sala donde estaba dispuesta una silla con más cadenas mágicas, iba distinguiendo más rostros conocidos entre los que estaban: la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid que me dirigía una mirada de profunda ira, los Señores Weasley y mi prima Andrómeda Tonks en la que pude ver alguna que otra lágrima de decepción por mi parte. Ya estaba casi al lado de la silla. Como último gesto decidí echar mi vista atrás y ver si conocía a alguien más... Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Sentado a la derecha, al lado del pasillo, se encontraba un chico de mi misma edad, castaño, con los ojos color miel que en esos momentos denotaban un matiz vidrioso y unas marcadas ojeras que le daban un aspecto cansado. Intenté averiguar en su rostro algún tipo de sentimiento, pero no vi absolutamente nada. Lentamente subió su cabeza al sentirse observado y entonces distinguí una mirada que me hacía una única pregunta sin necesidad de utilizar ninguna palabra... ¿Por qué?

Un nuevo tirón de cadenas me hizo perder el contacto visual del que fuera uno de mis mejores amigos, Remus J Lupin.

Los aurores me sentaron con dureza en la silla de los acusados y, por arte de magia, las cadenas se fueron enroscando por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente inmovilizado.

-En estos momentos de abre la sesión- dijo con autoridad el juez-. Sirius Black, ¿nos podría decir los cargos que se le imputan?

-Aún no lo sé, señor. Pero creo que puedo hacerme alguna idea.

La sala rompió estrepitosamente el silencio del juicio. No podían creer la sangre fría que presentaba el acusado, más aún ante la fiabilidad de las pruebas que le incriminaban. La pluma Vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter no paraba de escribir.

-¡SILENCIO!- exclamó Crouch- ¡Ya que debido a su insolencia no quiere relatarnos la gravedad de sus hechos, yo mismo se lo diré!

Al parecer mis palabras habían sido interpretadas de forma errónea. Tenía que controlarme y medirlas mejor antes de pronunciarlas o me hundiré con más rapidez en el fango que se empezaba a formar a mi alrededor.

-Se le acusa de haber revelado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado el paradero de los Potter, por lo que se le considera cómplice de su asesinato puesto que nadie, excepto usted, sabía su paradero. No contento con eso decidió ir en busca de uno de sus amigos, y al parecer de usted también, Peter Pettigrew. Cuando lo encontró lo mató de una forma más que cruel dejando como única prueba de su muerte un dedo perteneciente a la víctima y asesinó a plena luz del día, junto a Pettigrew, a doce personas, la mayoría de ellas muggles inocentes, que pasaban por ahí. Cuando los aurores llegaron a la escena del crimen le encontraron tendido en el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡Fue Peter!! ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo esto, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos!- exclamé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Estáis loco?- preguntó Crouch empezando a perder la paciencia- Pettigrew es inocente. ¡Tú lo mataste para que no pudiera avisarnos de tu traición! ¿En qué os basáis para afirmar tales mentiras?

Tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad, pensé. Su última pregunta denotaba curiosidad y aquello podía resultarme muy útil.

-Cuando supimos que Lily y James Potter iban a ser las próximas victimas de Voldemort decidimos nombrar un Guardián Secreto, como Dumbledore nos había aconsejado...- dije buscando los ojos de mi antiguo director. Dumbledore movió levemente la cabeza afirmando mi teoría.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos!- irrumpió el juez con otro contundente golpe de martillo- Usted fue nombrado Guardián Secreto de los Potter y, luego, ¡los vendió al Señor Oscuro!

-¡Yo no les vendí!- exclamé furioso. Mis cadenas me apretaron con más fuerza-. En un principio iba serlo yo, pero después aconsejé a los Potter que cambiaran de Guardián porque dudaba de la lealtad de uno de los presentes en la reunión en la que se acordó que yo lo fuera. Más tarde me di cuenta de mi error, pues el verdadero traidor era Peter Pettigrew que ya había sido nombrado como el nuevo Guardián de los Potter. Pero cuando lo hube comprendido todo, ya era tarde... Lily y James estaban muertos. Entonces lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos era buscar a Peter y cuando lo encontré, el muy imbécil se cortó, él mismo, su dedo para que todos pensaran que había muerto, matando a todos los testigos con un hechizo y escapándose transformado en una rata por la alcantarilla más cercana. ¡Él es quién debería estar sentado aquí y no yo!

-La única conclusión que puedo sacar de todo lo que nos has contado es que has tenido mucho tiempo para elaborar toda esta sarta de falsedades- inquirió Crouch con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios-. Si Pettigrew se transformó en una rata, ¿cómo es que no esta registrado como animago?

-Porque Peter era un animago no registrado, ilegal- dudé en decirle que James y yo éramos también animagos no registrados, pero decidí no comprometerme más. Intenté girar mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Remus, pero la cantidad de cadenas que se habían adherido a mi piel me lo impedían.

-¡Peter Pettigrew es un héroe!- exclamó la grave voz de Hagrid.

-¡Sí, él no ha hecho nada malo!- dijo otra voz.

-¡Tú eres el asesino!

-¡SILENCIO!- anunció Crouch una vez más- ¡Mantengan la calma, por favor! ¡Esto es un juicio!

Entonces, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Crouch y le susurró algo inaudible para mis oídos. Luego, con un gesto de aprobación por parte del juez, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a todos los miembros de la sala:

-Todos los integrantes del Wizengamot hemos decidido retirarnos a deliberar las pruebas presentadas por el acusado. Volveremos cuando hallamos decidido si lo que dice es verdad o no. Hasta entonces les pido que sean pacientes.

Aquellas palabras me embargaron de un profundo optimismo. Pocas veces el Wizengamot pedía clausura para debatir el destino del acusado. La mayoría de las veces se decidía en el transcurso del juicio, pero esta vez no había sido así. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era aguardar con paciencia y esperanza su veredicto, y esperar que estuviera a mi favor. Las demás personas, por el contrario, no estaban tan entusiasmadas con la decisión de darle alguna oportunidad de creerse libre a Sirius Black. La inmensa mayoría decidió ir a fuera para poder hablar con más naturalidad. Sin embargo, Remus no salió a tomar el aire como los demás, sino que fue directo, y con paso decidido, hasta la tribuna principal.

Contemplé con extrañeza que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Crouch y empezaba hablar con él animadamente. Desde mi posición no pude escuchar el motivo de su conversación hasta que Remus terminó su plática y Crouch estalló en uno de sus típicos arranques de furia. De modo que pude escuchar parte de su discusión:

-¿¡Acaso os habéis vuelto todos locos?! ¡Nunca se ha hecho algo así! No puedo permitírselo.

-Por favor, necesito hacerlo- dijo Remus con desesperación-. Si no lo hago no podré vivir el resto de mis días en paz.

Al parecer Crouch se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que yo no perdía detalle, a si que optó por bajar la voz. Se quedaron un rato hablando. Finalmente, Crouch dio un suspiro de resignación y le indicó con un gesto que se pasara por la puerta de la izquierda. Remus se marchó por donde le habían dicho, sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, el juez le indicó a un auror de mi particular escolta que se acercara. Al parecer lo que le dijo le sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. El auror se dirigió hacia mí y empezó a desatarme con su varita mis cadenas. Aquel gesto de veras que me desconcertó. No tenía ni idea a donde me llevaban. Me hicieron pasar por una pequeña puerta lateral, a espaldas de mi silla. Cuando la crucé me vi caminando por un pasillo que no parecía terminar nunca. De repente hicieron que me detuviera y cruzara una puerta yo solo... Aquello me desconcertó aún más. Pero lo que realmente me desconcertó fue encontrarme en una pequeña habitación en la que había, tan solo, una gran mesa con dos sillas en sus extremos y en una de ellas había una persona que no me era para nada desconocida.

-Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia, Canuto...


	3. De amigo a enemigo

Capítulo 3: De amigo a enemigo.

-Sabía que al final lo comprenderías y vendrías a verme- dije acercándome a la mesa y sentándome enfrente de mi acompañante-. Para mí también ha sido difícil darme cuenta.

-Creo que te equivocas, Sirius- repuso Remus Lupin desde el otro extremo de la mesa-. Que haya venido a hablar contigo no significa que te crea.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Remus me miraba con total frialdad. Nunca me había mirado de aquella forma. Era como si de repente hubiera olvidado que éramos amigos desde niños y todas nuestras travesuras en Hogwarts nunca hubieran existido.

-Sólo he venido para que veas que no siento ningún temor al mirarte a los ojos, y para que me digas, cara a cara, que tú mataste a Lily, James... y Peter.

-¿Acaso no has oído lo que he dicho en el juicio? ¡Yo no les maté! Aunque he de reconocer que me hubiera gustado, más que nada en este mundo, acabar con Peter, nada me haría más feliz- dije con exasperación-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que Peter se deja manipular por cualquiera y también sabes que es un animago! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

Remus posó su vista en la pared. Parecía estar completamente inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Después volvió fijar su mirada en mí.

-En la reunión en la que decidimos que tú ibas a ser su Guardián Secreto, estábamos Dumbledore, James, Lily, Peter, tú y yo- me recordó Remus, más para si mismo que para mí-. Según has dicho en el juicio sospechabas de uno de nosotros... No hay que ser muy listo para saber que tu sospechoso era yo, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, Remus... lo siento mucho...

En esos momentos me embargó una profunda tristeza ¿o era vergüenza? De mis ojos brotó una solitaria lágrima que recorría silenciosamente mi mejilla. ¿Cómo pude haber sospechado que el culpable era él? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que aquel chico tímido, amable y respetuoso, al que yo solía llamar amigo, era un traidor? Con disimulo limpié mi lágrima con la manga de mi humillante uniforme, sabiendo que nunca más iba a poder llamarle amigo sin sentir la vergüenza que estaba pasando ahora.

-Últimamente estabas muy raro con nosotros... Nunca nos decías a donde ibas- dije recuperando la compostura. Aún tenía una reputación de chico duro que debía cuidar-... Te inventabas cualquier tipo de excusa para no salir de casa... No contestabas a nuestras lechuzas...

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Black.

-¡Pues yo creo que sí!- exclamé levantándome violentamente de mi asiento. Me repateaba que me llamara por mi apellido.

Ante mi sorpresa, vi que Remus no parecía haberse inmutado por mi gesto. Me miraba como si dudara en decirme algo, finalmente empezó a hablarme:

-Dumbledore me confesó la identidad del licántropo que me mordió de niño...

-Pero... Creí que ya no le guardabas rencor- repuse intentando recordar-. Quiero decir, que tú ya sabes en que consiste una transformación... A lo mejor el hombre lobo en cuestión no pudo evitar morderte.

-Eso es lo que siempre he querido creer- dijo Remus mientras se observaba con detenimiento las manos. Parecía estar incomodo con aquella conversación-. Pero me temo que me equivocaba.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-... Fenrir Greyback.

Me quedé completamente pálido. Por fin hallé la respuesta del misterioso comportamiento de Remus. Greyback es uno de los licántropos más sanguinarios que existen hoy en día, contamina sin piedad a toda persona que se cruza en su camino, especialmente niños... nunca muerde por error.

Yo lo sé bien... Greyback había sido el mejor amigo de mi difunto padre.

-No sé que decir, Remus.

-No digas nada. Ya sé que no te importa lo más mínimo.

Hice ademán de replicar, pero me detuvo con un movimiento breve, apenas consumado, de su mano izquierda.

-Lo que me pase a mí ya no tiene importancia- dijo Remus inclinándose ligeramente hacia la mesa. Ya no me miraba con frialdad, sino con su particular mirada, la que solía poner cuando nos ayudaba a que aprendiéramos a realizar un hechizo medianamente difícil. En ese preciso instante pude reconocer, al fin, al verdadero Remus Lupin... a Lunático-. Nos has mentido a todos en la sala, pero ahora te pido, por la amistad que nos a unido todos estos años, que me confieses la verdad... que me digas a la cara que tú eres el culpable.

-¡Soy inocente! ¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así! ¡¡Me conoces!!

-Conocía a un niño, pero ahora no sé que clase de hombre eres- inquirió Remus tranquilamente-. Confiesa que fuiste tú quien los mató, necesito oírlo de tus labios.

-... Soy inocente.

-¡¡Maldito seas!!- exclamó Remus levantándose con ímpetu de la silla y mandándola al otro extremo de la habitación. Jamás le había visto comportarse de aquella forma. La rabia contenida que había acumulado, luchaba por destrozar todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Parecía contenerse por no matarme a puñetazos allí mismo-. ¡Has matado a mi única familia! No mereces vivir... ¡Tú eres el traidor!

Dicho todo aquello, me echó un último vistazo llenó de odio y se giró hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte, se dirigió por última vez hacia mí:

-Reza para que te condenen a cadena perpetua, porque si sales algún día de Azkaban... Te mataré yo mismo.

Después cerró la puerta tras de si con un fuerte portazo, dejándome completamente solo en un mar de dudas... Nunca me había sentido tan solo... Ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me creía... Si él no me creía, entonces nadie lo haría. ¿De qué serviría entonces que me dejaran en libertad si para las personas que quiero sería siempre un asesino?

Ojalá tuviera una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de _Prisionero del tiempo_, espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews.

Tengo que decir también que a Sirius Black lo condenaron a ir a Azkaban sin ningún tipo de juicio previo. Me gustaría agradecer a OleiaBlack y a Ginny Potter W que me lo recordaran. Me pareció un buen tema que lo hubiera tenido y por eso estoy escribiendo sobre ese tema en particular.

Yo como buena admiradora de Sirius lo sabía, pero se me olvido ponerlo XD... un pequeño fallo técnico jaja, pero por suerte me lo recordasteis, muchas gracias de nuevo y si veis algún otro fallo no dudéis en comunicármelo.

Por cierto!! Lo siento mucho Ginny Potter W, pero creo que al final Remus se pasó un poco con el pobre de Sirius jaja

No os olvidéis de los reviews. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Falsa confesión

Capítulo 4: Falsa confesión

De nuevo me llevaron a la sala del juicio. Poco a poco, los asistentes volvieron a ocupar sus asientos ansiosos por oír el veredicto del Wizengamot.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, atado otra vez en mi silla, sabiendo antes de tiempo cual iba a ser mi destino.

El tablero estaba dispuesto, las piezas comenzaban a moverse... estaba en jaque y ya no había marcha atrás. En los últimos minutos una idea se fue fraguando en mi cabeza, al principio la rechacé rotundamente, pero ahora empezaba a entender que esa idea era mi única salida... La única manera de salvar mi alma por el daño ajeno que había causado.

-Siéntense- inquirió Crouch tras haber hablado largo rato con Dumbledore-. El Wizengamot acaba de tomar una decisión respecto al acusado Sirius Black que ahora mismo me dispongo a...

-Discúlpeme que le interrumpa, pero me gustaría decirles algo- dije armándome de valor.

-¿Y no ha tenido tiempo de decírnoslo antes?

-Antes no he sido lo suficientemente sincero con ustedes.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente... El silencio llegaba a ser asfixiante. O al menos eso me parecía a mí.

-Habla- anunció el juez con gravedad.

-... Yo soy el culpable de la muerte de los Potter- dije de carrerilla y mirando al suelo-. Yo les maté.

El silencio se vino a bajo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Desde mi posición pude oír con claridad todos y cada uno de los insultos que me decían los presentes a mi condena. No les culpaba por ello, es más, les entendía.

-¡SILENCIO!- exclamó Crouch con otro golpe de martillo. Después se volvió a dirigir hacia mí-. De modo que antes nos mintió. ¿No es así?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza sin atreverme a levantar mi vista del suelo... Sin atreverme a mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore.

-Entonces eso lo cambia todo...

Tras unos segundos de silencio, que a mí me parecieron horas, prosiguió:

-Sirius Black, le condeno a pasar el resto de sus días en la prisión de Azkaban...¡Llévenselo!

En ese preciso instante sentí como mi corazón detenía sus rítmicos y acelerados latidos y dejaba de bombear la sangre que debía llegar al resto de mi organismo, incluido el cerebro que ahora era un hervidero de pensamientos inconclusos. Miré a mi alrededor con la esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido fuera una terrible pesadilla y me despertara sobresaltado, de un momento a otro, en mi confortable cama... pero aquello, por desgracia, no era un sueño.

Los aurores comenzaron a desatarme de mis ataduras para llevarme a la que a partir de ahora iba a ser mi hogar durante el resto de mi vida... La prisión de Azkaban.

El simple hecho de pensar en ella me producía una serie de escalofríos que me hacían estremecerme de terror cada vez que recordaba sus negros muros y a las alimañas que en ellos se albergaban.

Después de haberme desatado, me obligaron a ponerme de pie. Yo permanecí inmóvil ante mi desagradable destino, inmerso en mis oscuros pensamientos. Ante mí, en la tribuna principal , Dumbledore me miraba compasivo desde las alturas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Uno de mis custodios me propinó un fuerte empujón que me hizo caer al suelo... Estaba muy débil... Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para resistirme. Con obediencia deje que me tomaran de los brazos y me arrastraran hasta la salida por el corredor de caras que se arremolinaban a ambos lados del pasillo para verme despojado de mi dignidad.

Desde abajo pude ver el rostro de Remus. No parecía estar tan complacido por mi confesión como en un principio me dijo que lo estaría. En el fondo yo sabía que él quería creer lo que le dije en aquella habitación, pero hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo seguiría creyendo que yo era el culpable... ahora mi única esperanza era que encontraran a Peter.

Me fui alejando de Remus, hasta que al final lo perdí de vista... ya nunca volvería a verle y eso me dolía en el alma. Sin embargo, lo que más me dolía era que todo el mundo pensara que yo maté a mis mejores amigos... a mi familia.

Con aquel pensamiento todavía en mi cabeza fui arrastrado hasta una sala en donde no había absolutamente nada. Yo ya la conocía, pues en esa habitación era donde me habían traído desde Azkaban. Los aurores me pusieron en el centro y junto a ellos desaparecí en un torbellino azul y gris.

Ya nunca volvería a estar bajo la luz del sol...


	5. La Planta Cuarta

Capítulo 5: La Planta Cuarta

Cuando aquella espiral azul y gris se desvaneció, caí de bruces contra el frío suelo de la prisión mágica de Azkaban.

-¡Levántate!- me gritó uno de los aurores.

Con gran esfuerzo hice lo que me ordenaron. Casi me caigo otra vez de no ser porque me sujetaron. Aquella atmósfera irradiaba por todo el lugar una especie de onda negativa que impactaba sin ninguna piedad sobre mi débil moral...

Sujetado de los brazos por dos aurores me hicieron abandonar la sala en donde nos habíamos aparecido y me llevaron lentamente por una sinuosa escalera en forma de caracol en la que el final la vista no lograba alcanzar, sin duda un efecto óptico para que la prisión resultase, si cabe, más terrorífica.

Finalmente, conseguí llegar a la Primera Planta. En ese piso era donde me habían traído antes del juicio. Aquel era el piso de los prisioneros temporales, los que esperaban esperanzados su salida en las próximas semanas, meses, o en el peor de los casos, años. Para mí, esa planta era un preciado privilegio que resultaba fuera de mi alcance.

Fuimos avanzando silenciosamente por el pasillo de la Primera Planta. A ambos lados del corredor había una serie de celdas con duros barrotes de hierro hechizados. Sus ocupantes nos miraban con curiosidad tras los barrotes. Algunos me preguntaban desde donde estaban, qué era lo que había hecho o, incluso, si tenía algo para fumar. Yo no les presté la menor atención y seguí avanzando. Al fin, conseguimos llegar a la segunda escalera. Me sorprendió bastante la cantidad de presos que había alojados allí.

Conforme iba ascendiendo, conseguí distinguir una gran algarabía que iba aumentando de intensidad a medida que iba subiendo los peldaños, uno a uno. Cuando llegué al final de la escalera me vi en un panorama poco alentador. La Segunda Planta era igual que la anterior, salvo por un pequeño detalle: Los ocupantes de la Segunda Planta se agarraban, tiraban y abalanzaban sobre los barrotes de sus prisiones de manera desesperada.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-¡No era mi intención hacerlo!

-¡¡Cualquier cosa que no sea el Beso del Dementor!!

Me paré en seco en medio de aquel corredor. Me quedé completamente paralizado... Justo en ese momento comprendí con mayor nitidez la gravedad de mi situación. Si avanzaba un paso más hacia arriba no volvería a bajar nunca más en lo que me quedaba de vida... Si aquello era la Segunda Planta, no quería ni imaginarme como sería la siguiente. Los aurores tuvieron que realizar un gran esfuerzo para que siguiera caminado entre semejante alboroto. Nuevamente, lo que más me sorprendió, fue la enorme cantidad de presos que había dentro de sus inmundas celdas. Después de caminar un largo rato, la tercera escalera se hizo visible. Un sentimiento extraño me inundaba por minutos, al mismo tiempo quería subir para poder abandonar aquel terrible corredor, pero por otro lado, no quería subir más... pues sabía, ya de antemano, que la siguiente planta sería peor que la anterior... Empezaba a ser un certeza matemática.

Y no me equivocaba, aquella era sin duda la peor de todas. En la Tercera Planta no había ningún barrote, ni ningún tipo de protección mágica. A simple vista parecía la planta que más probabilidad de fugas tenía. Pero si te fijabas con mayor detenimiento en los prisioneros que estaban tumbados en el suelo o apoyados en alguna de sus tres paredes, te empezarías a dar cuenta de que en aquella planta las celdas no están en la estructura del edificio... Si no en su propia cabeza.

Miré a un lado del pasillo y me fijé en un prisionero de pelo largo entrecano que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Sin previó aviso, la levantó hacia donde yo estaba... Fue la visión más terrorífica que vi hasta la fecha, peor todavía que ver a mis mejores amigos muertos en el suelo de su casa, peor aún que ver la mano putrefacta de un Dementor acercándose hacia mí.

Aquel individuo no tenía pupilas, el blanco de sus ojos se había adueñado por completo de su globo ocular. Ahora empezaba a entender de otra manera, porque se decía que los ojos son el reflejo del alma... Aquella persona, si es que aún se le podía llamar así, no tenían alma.

Me pregunté cuantos habían sido sometidos al terrible Beso del Dementor siendo en realidad inocentes como lo era yo. En ese instante comprendí también la actitud de los prisioneros de la planta anterior; cualquier cosa es mejor que el Beso... incluso la muerte.

Eché un último vistazo a aquel ser de pelo largo entrecano que me miraba con sus blancos ojos, y tuve miedo de acabar como él algún día, de acabar en la Tercera Planta.

Por un momento me sentí agraciado por no tener que estar allí, pero en seguida ese sentimiento se desvaneció... tenía pánico. Al principio solo era miedo ante la visión de lo desconocido, pero ahora que la realidad se anteponía a mi imaginación, algo aún mayor que el miedo se fue adentrando en mi cuerpo. Me sudaban las manos y sobre todo la frente, en la que el sudor me caía en forma de gotas sobre mi rostro. Observe a un lado y a otro, buscando con desesperación una ventana para dejar mi vista vagar entre la inmensa cantidad de nubes que surcaban el cielo azul de Gran Bretaña... pero allí no había ventanas. El pánico se hizo aún más fuerte.

Sentí desfallecerme al fijarme que todos los prisioneros me miraban con sus brillantes e inexpresivos ojos blancos. Cerré los míos con fuerza, albergando la esperanza de que aquellos seres no pudieran penetrar de ninguna manera en mi mente. Casi me caigo de nuevo al tropezarme con un peldaño de una nueva escalera... Empezaba a estar harto de subir por ellas.

Cuando llegué al final, de nuevo, me encontré con un pasillo, pero esta vez las celdas que estaban dispuestas en serie a ambos lados del corredor, no tenían barrotes sino puertas herméticas de hierro con multitud de cerraduras y con una pequeña ventana en la parte superior. 'Ésta debía ser la planta de alta seguridad', pensé para mis adentros.

-Hemos llegado- dijo uno de los aurores deteniéndose-. Se acabo la visita turística.

Un auror abrió con su varita la gran variedad de candados, cerrojos y cadenas que había en mi nuevo hogar. Después, otro auror tuvo que ayudarle para conseguir abrir la pesada puerta... Detrás de ella se encontraba mi ataúd.

Me empujaron con brusquedad hacia dentro.

Finalmente, sellaron de nuevo la puerta. Uno de mis custodios se acercó a la ventana para hablarme por última vez:

-¿Sabes una cosa? La mayoría de los que vienen aquí por primera vez esperan algún tipo de dolor físico- me dijo él con tono tranquilo mientras un grito desgarrador cortó en seco su conversación desde el otro lado del pasillo-. Pero el mayor temor que puede haber en Azkaban es el de perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, una vez que hayas perdido por completo el juicio, todo te parecerá más bonito... créeme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dije con tono burlón.

Después, el auror me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión y se marchó junto a los demás. Me abalancé sobre la puerta y pegué mi oído sobre su fría superficie para escuchar como se alejaban sus pasos por la escalera. Un nuevo, y más terrible, grito volvió a resonar al final del pasillo. Di un salto para atrás de inmediato. Sentí, entonces, que el aire estaba algo viciado en la instancia, giré para atrás casi con temor y vi en ese momento que mi prisión no tenía ventana... Ya ni siquiera podría volver a ver aquel cielo gris de antes. Ahora me contentaría con verlo de nuevo, pero ya no volvería a ver nada del mundo exterior nunca más. Me desplomé en el suelo y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pude distinguir el incómodo jergón lleno de paja en un rincón y un sucio retrete en el otro. Fue en ese instante cuando un torrente de lágrimas brotó hacia el exterior...

Ya no podía más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Pobrecito mi Sirius, como le hago de sufrir... que mala soy . Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo algo parecido al Tren del Terror, pero sin tren jajaja.

Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron. Espero que sigáis mandándome muchos más.

Muchos Besos a todos:

Sisa Lupin


	6. Recuerdos en Azkaban

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos en Azkaban

Dos días... 48 horas, 3 minutos y 45 segundos.

Ese era el tiempo que he conseguido permanecer entre los muros de esta inmensa fortaleza conocida con el nombre de Azkaban. El mundo anteriormente conocido acababa en este siniestro agujero que me hacía adentrarme a medida que pasaban las horas en un profundo sentimiento de olvido...

Un olvido del que empezaban a formar parte mis antiguos amigos...

Me levanté con ímpetu de mi mugriento jergón y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas uno de los muros para ver si de aquella manera los espacios en blanco que se alojaban en mi cabeza volvían a llenarse de las travesuras, risas y bromas que compartimos mis amigos y yo en Hogwarts.

Exhausto y lleno de rabia por mi mala suerte me senté en el suelo a esperar una solución que nunca terminaba de llegar...

Dejé vagar mi mirada por toda la celda y vi con grata sorpresa bajo el jergón una pequeña tiza perteneciente, sin duda, al anterior prisionero que había ocupado mi lugar tiempo atrás, pues las paredes estaban llenas de pintadas que representaban el lento paso de los días (aunque no sé a ciencia cierta para qué quería saberlo si estaba en la Planta de Alta Seguridad...)

Sentí una profunda compasión y un gran respeto por él. Al menos él tenía la esperanza de salir vivo de allí, o simplemente de salir de allí algún día...

Después de permanecer varios minutos observando la tiza, decidí cogerla. Su lisa superficie producía la calma de mis sentidos y, poco a poco, los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente.

Algo vacilante, extendí mi mano derecha sobre uno de los muros y comencé a dibujar sobre su rugosa cubierta una inmensa colina en cuya cima se alzaba la imponente figura del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería...

A pesar de encontrarme en el lugar más horrible del mundo, jamás podrías olvidar el primer día que atravesé sus majestuosas puertas...

(**Flash-back**)

El cálido humo proveniente del expreso de Hogwarts acariciaba el rostro de un muchacho de aproximadamente once años de profundos ojos grises y pelo negro. A su lado se encontraba una señora de rasgos severos y mirada altiva. Llevaba un enorme sombrero negro sobre un moño y un vestido de la más costosa tela del mercado mágico. Les seguía una numerosa comitiva de elfos domésticos que portaban, cada uno, unos enormes baúles tres veces más grandes que ellos.

Todos los demás pasajeros nos miraban entre una mezcla de regodeo y respeto. Estaba claro que los Black habían hecho su aparición en la estación.

-¡Kreacher! ¡¿No ves que se te está cayendo toda la ropa?! ¡Úmarth! ¡Camina más deprisa! ¡¡Minded!! ¡Ten más cuidado con ese baúl, me costó más que tú! No me dejáis un minuto en paz... ¡¡SIRIUS!!- exclamó mi madre dirigiéndose a mí por primera vez desde que salimos de casa- ¡Mantén la cabeza bien alta! Que todos vean lo orgullosos que nos sentimos de ser unos Black...

-...Sí... madre.

'La noble y ancestral familia Black' ¿Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras en boca de mi madre? Sin duda había perdido ya la cuenta. A ella no le importaba para nada lo nervioso y asustado que me encontrara... A mis once años nunca me había hablado con dulzura, ni me había acariciado y, mucho menos, me había besado si no era en público, porque eso era lo único que a ella le importaba: 'El qué dirán'.

Desde siempre había asumido que yo era un simple instrumento para continuar su querido linaje...

Un linaje al que ya había empezado a odiar desde mi más tierna infancia, pero del que había aprendido a no expresar en público a base de varias reprimendas y algún que otro golpe por parte de mi padre. Por ese motivo era la oveja negra de la familia, algo que debían ocultar por el simple hecho de pensar de la misma manera que los demás magos.

Aún así, mi madre intentaba por todos los medios posibles inculcarme el orgullo familiar, como ella solía decir, y el honor que suponía pertenecer a la casa Slytherin...

Solo pensar que podría estar en esa casa durante siete largo años hacia que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

Pero no había nada que hacer al respecto: Todos los Black habían pertenecido a Slytherin sin ninguna excepción y yo tenía asumido que no sería el primero en quebrantar esa ley que no había sido escrita, pero que por algún motivo existía.

En ese momento eché mi vista atrás y miré la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4 para ver si tenía alguna oportunidad de fuga antes de que la tropa de elfos de mi madre me dieran alcance. Justo entonces un chico con gafas y pelo alborotado cruzó la barrera junto con sus padres y llegó a la estación. El chico en cuestión parecía tener mi misma edad y también me resultaba extrañamente familiar a pesar de no haberle visto en mi vida.

Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de a quién miraba me propinó un fuerte pescozón en toda la nuca...

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?!

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerte amigo de ESE!

-¡Solo le estaba mirando!

-¡Pues no le mires! Es uno de esos Potter...James, creo recordar- exclamó ella con exasperación-... Traidores a su propia sangre- dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible.

Suspiré una vez más y aparté mi vista de aquel muchacho al tiempo que me tragaba las palabras que pensaba decirle a mi madre... como siempre.

-¡Vosotros!- dijo cuando al fin llegamos a la altura del expreso mientras miraba a los elfos- Poned todos los baúles en el compartimento de carga... ¡Deprisa!

Los elfos se marcharon pesadamente hacia donde su ama les había indicado mientras que ella tanteaba a las personas que había alrededor del tren.

-Buff, cada vez hay más muggles... ¡Mira, ahí están los Crouch!

Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos 'sangre limpia', como no, y yo me dispuse a seguirla... De repente se paró y se giró hacia mí con su particular mirada inquisitiva:

-¡¿Pero tú que haces todavía aquí?! ¡Anda y metete ya en el tren! Por ahí va tu prima Bellatrix, vete con ella a un compartimiento.

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó mi rostro. Bellatrix era la peor de todas mis primas... y por eso mi madre la tenía en un pedestal.

Era tan... orgullosa, presumida, fría, presuntuosa y así hasta mil cosas más que rayaba la línea de lo normal hasta para mi familia.

Mi madre me dio la espalda y dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero al rato se giró de nuevo hacia mí:

-Y Sirius, querido- dijo ella con un tono amable que me hizo levantar una ceja de incredulidad-. ¡Más te vale no dejar en evidencia a la familia!

-... Sí... madre- dije mecánicamente.

Finalmente, cuando me dio de nuevo la espalda y pude intuir que ya no iba a reprenderme de nuevo, me lancé a la carrera en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Bellatrix.

Esquive con éxito a todos los pasajeros que se ponían a mi paso y en un instante eché una última mirada hacia atrás para verificar que mi madre no me había visto...

Pero cuando miré de nuevo hacia delante, vi con sorpresa que estaba a punto de chocarme contra otro chico... Intenté frenar, pero resulto en vano...

-¡Ahhh!

Los dos caímos al suelo...

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho... no te vi, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me maldecía a mí mismo por mi irremediable torpeza desde el suelo.

-Creo que sobreviviré- dijo él sonriendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Después de incorporarme le ayude a levantarse y le tendí el baúl que por mi culpa estaba por los suelos. A pesar de todo el chico no parecía estar enfadado conmigo, sin duda parecía ser bastante amable. Era un poco más alto que yo, castaño y con unos ojos de un bonito color miel, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención de él era una cicatriz que le cruzaba parte de la cara...

-Me llamo Remus J Lupin. ¿Y tú eres?

-Eh... Denny... Bartlett...

Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que estaba leyendo en voz alta ese mismo nombre en el baúl de un pasajero próximo a nosotros.

-Encantado. ¿Buscamos un compartimiento juntos?

-Vale.

¿Por qué me había tenido que apropiar de ese nombre? ¿Por qué motivo no le dije mi verdadera identidad?

Ambos entramos dentro del tren y atravesamos varios vagones mientras intentaba dar respuestas a mis desventuradas preguntas.

El tren estaba a rebosar y no quedaba ningún compartimiento libre...

-Mira, en ese solo hay un chico. Vamos a preguntarle si podemos compartirlo.

Dentro estaba el chico de gafas que había visto antes atravesar la barrera, abrí la boca para decirle a Remus que buscásemos en otro vagón, pero ya era tarde...

-Hola ¿Te importa que pasemos?

-Claro que no, pasad.

Remus y yo nos acomodamos en el asiento de enfrente.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó él dirigiéndose primero a mí.

-Siri... digo, Denny... Bratlett...

-Remus J Lupin- dijo él mientras me miraba con extrañeza, seguro que debía pensar que era tartamudo o algo así...- ¿Y tú?

-James Potter, ¿verdad? – dije, otra vez, sin pensar en las cercanas consecuencias de mis palabras.

-Pues... sí. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La respuesta que estaba maquinando en mi mente se vio acallada por algunos gritos provenientes del pasillo.

-¡Fuera de aquí, este es nuestro sitio!- exclamó una voz.

-Vamos a ver que pasa- dijo James olvidándose, por suerte para mí, de su pregunta.

Los tres salimos al pasillo para averiguar el motivo de la pelea... De repente me volví a meter en el compartimiento cuando pude distinguir a Bellatrix y a Lucius Malfoy como los causantes de la disputa.

Desde mi escondite pude ver a otro chico de tez pálida, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y nariz ganchuda. En el centro de la pelea se hallaba un muchacho bajito y algo gordito que los miraba con temor.

James y Remus caminaron rápidamente hacia allí sin percatarse siquiera que yo no los acompañaba...

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- preguntó James mirando a Lucius.

-Oye Potter, porque no te vas a jugar con los demás pequeñines y dejas los asuntos de los mayores a nosotros- dijo Lucius desafiándole con la mirada.

-Si te crees tan mayor, Malfoy, ¿porqué no te metes con los de tu tamaño?

Lucius avanzó hacia él lleno de ira y le cogió del cuello de la camisa, pero justo en ese momento, Remus le apuntó a la cara con su varita...

-Más te vale que le sueltes o empieces a afrontar las consecuencias.

Bellatrix y el otro muchacho alzaron sus varitas al instante, sin embargo Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano para que las volvieran a bajar.

-¡Vaya, pero si el bebé sabe coger una varita!- inquirió al tiempo que rompía en carcajadas. Los demás se sumaron a él- Y qué me vas a hacer, ¿eh?... venga, ¿qué me vas a hacer, pequeño sangre sucia?- dijo en tono burlón provocándole.

-¡¡Sanies Ostrum!!

Una luz de color púrpura salió de la varita de Remus e impacto contra la cara de Lucius. Por un instante parecía como si no fuera a ocurrir nada, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos unos bultos pequeños al principio y luego enormes de color morado intenso fueron saliendo por toda la piel de Lucius hasta quedar cubierto de esas enormes pústulas viscosas.

-¡¡AHHH!!- gritó Bellatrix al tiempo que salía corriendo.

-¡Mi cara, mi preciosa cara!- exclamó mientras se rascaba las pústulas. Cosa que no ayudaba en nada, pues cada vez que se reventaba uno le volvían a salir dos más- ¡¡ARGG!! ¡Bellatrix, AYUDAME!!- gritó saliendo a correr tras ella.

James y Remus no paraban de reír, al igual que el muchacho que habían intimidado antes... Yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, el chico de pelo negro seguía en su sitio mirándoles con malicia...

-Habéis ganado el primer asalto... La próxima vez no tendréis tanta suerte.

Todos dejamos de reírnos cuando oímos su voz. Solo cuando Remus levantó su varita contra él, dejó de mirarnos con sus negros ojos y se marchó tras sus compañeros. Una vez comprobado que ya se había ido volvimos a reírnos de nuevo.

-¡Remus, eso ha sido una pasada!- consiguió decir James entre risas.

-Pues aún me sé más como ese.

Los dos amigos volvieron a romper en carcajadas mientras se dirigían de nuevo al compartimiento. Entonces James se giró y miró al chico que seguía en medio del pasillo:

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

-¿En serio?- dijo él con los ojos brillantes-... Gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Remus mientras caminaban.

-Peter Pettigrew.

-No te preocupes, Peter, esos tres no volverán a molestarte- dijo James dirigiendo su mirada al interior del compartimiento-. ¿Denny, qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que venías detrás de nosotros?

-Iba, pero... Es que los trenes me marean y tuve que venir corriendo a sentarme.

-Pues no sabes la que te has perdido- dijo volviendo a reírse.

Yo y mis nuevos amigos pasamos un viaje de lo más animado hablando de todo un poco y, sobre todo, de la cara que se le había quedado a Lucius. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía como un niño normal, uno de ellos. Al final no había resultado tan mala idea cambiar de personalidad, o al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento. En ese instante el tren se paró.

-Vámonos antes de que salga todo el mundo – nos apremió Remus.

Cuando bajamos del tren, los nervios empezaron a volver dentro de mí. La certeza de que iba a ir a Slytherin y que pronto mis amigos iban a descubrir la verdad sobre el inocente Denny me producía un gran temor.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Venga daros prisa! ¡Los de primer año, por favor!- gritó la voz de un enorme hombre con un farol en sus grandes manos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Denny?- me preguntó James un tanto preocupado.

-... Nada. Venga vamos.

El enorme hombre, llamado Hagrid, nos llevó hasta unos pequeños botes. James, Peter, Remus y yo nos subimos todos en uno. A medida que avanzábamos, la niebla que se formaba en la superficie del lago se fue disipando dejando ver un inmenso castillo...

Era el lugar más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

Sus altas torres y fuertes murallas me producían una sensación de protección y felicidad que nunca antes había conseguido experimentar sobre ningún edificio. Era como si tuviera vida propia y estuviera esperando con regocijo mi llegada hasta él. Sentía como si toda mi vida hubiera estado vagando en la oscuridad hasta que al fin pude ver la luz que proyectaba el castillo de Hogwarts sobre mis maravillados ojos...

Al rato desembarcamos en la otra orilla y Hagrid nos guió por los terrenos del castillo mientras que yo seguía ensimismado con la nueva visión de mi hogar.

-No os acerquéis mucho a ese árbol de allá. Es un Sauce Boxeador recién plantado este año- nos dijo a todos.

Los alumnos de primero miramos asombrados como el árbol agitaba sus ramas y movía sus raíces como si quisiera alcanzarnos. Remus era el único que no lo miraba... De hecho caminaba un poco cabizbajo y pude advertir algo de tristeza en sus dorados ojos.

Iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando James me llamó para preguntarme una cosa.

Finalmente llegamos a las puertas de Hogwarts y atravesamos un poco asustados sus puertas...

Era impresionante.

El calor que emitían las antorchas sumado al embriagador aroma de varios siglos de historia nos producía a todos una profunda tranquilidad.

Hagrid nos instó a subir unas escaleras mientras él se quedaba en la puerta principal. Según ascendíamos pude ver que el chico de pelo negro y tez pálida no apartaba la vista de nosotros. Lucius y Bellatrix no lo acompañaban, pues ellos eran algo más grandes que él.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera, una mujer con túnica verde, gafas y un sombrero picudo nos estaba esperando:

-Sed bienvenidos en vuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Como algunos ya sabéis, en breve seréis...

A continuación la profesora nos explicó las normas de la escuela y las cuatro casas en las que deberíamos ser seleccionados...

Yo me encontraba algo distraído contemplando el interior del castillo.

Total... iba a ir a Slytherin. No necesitaba ninguna prueba de selección. Podían ahorrarse poner mi nombre en la lista y acabar con mi agonía de una vez por todas...

-... Ya es la hora. Acompañadme.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entramos con paso vacilante en fila de a dos tras la profesora McGonagall. Yo permanecía con la cabeza agachada para evitar mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin, pues varios de sus componentes me miraban sin perder detalle. Incluida Bellatrix que comentaba algo en voz baja a los que estaban a su alrededor.

No pudimos contener la risa cuando vimos a Lucius con algunas manchas moradas sobre su rostro en donde antes estuvieron las enormes pústulas.

Al final llegamos ante la mesa de los profesores aún maravillados por el enorme cielo con estrellas que se vislumbraban a través del techo del colegio. La profesora McGonagall trajo un pequeño taburete sobre el que descansaba el andrajoso Sombrero Seleccionador. Al instante empezó a cantar una canción sobre los cuatro fundadores por un pliegue que le servía de boca.

Mientras tanto, pues la canción no era que me entusiasmara mucho, oteé con la vista la mesa de los profesores: Allí estaba un hombrecillo bajito y con barba; Hagrid, el guardián; Un hombre calvo y gordito que nos sonreía a todos y especialmente a mí y a James; Dumbledore, el director del colegio con una larga barba blanca y una túnica morada sentado en el centro de la mesa y, finalmente...

-Oh, no- dije en voz alta haciendo que parte de mis compañeros se giraran hacia mí.

James se acercó un poco más hacia donde me encontraba:

-Vamos, Denny. Tampoco ha estado tan mal la canción.

Pero no era la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador la que me había empujado a hacer aquella negativa, sino el hombre que me miraba sentado al lado de Dumbledore. Nada más y nada menos que... ¿mi padre?

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?!

Entonces recordé las generosas contribuciones que donaba al colegio. Este año le habían invitado en la primera cena del año. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

-Denny, tú no estás bien. ¡Estás pálido!- me dijo James con tono preocupado.

Remus en cambio me sonrió.

-No te preocupes seguro que nos ponen en la misma casa.

'Seguramente...' dije para mis adentros mientras la profesora McGonagall sacaba una enorme lista...

-Ahora os llamaré por orden alfabético, vendréis a sentaros aquí y el sombrero se encargará de enviaros a la casa que esté más acorde a vuestros valores... Agnner, Amber.

Algo parecido a un resorte estalló dentro de mí.. Tenía que contarles la verdad y decirles que yo no era Denny Bratlett...

¿Cuántos apellidos por 'A' podía haber?

-... Astin, David.

'Venga, es ahora o nunca'.

-Chicos...- susurré para que los tres pudieran oírme bien-. Hay algo que debo contaros...- ellos se giraron de manera interrogativa hacia mí- No he sido lo suficientemente sincero con vosotros...

En un instante alcé la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y pude ver que mi padre me traspasaba con la mirada al ver con quien estaba hablando. Suspiré y volví a abrir la boca para confesarles la verdad...

-Yo soy...

-... Black, Sirius.

Me quedé completamente en blanco. Las palabras se me atravesaron y no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba realmente paralizado.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a insistir un poco extrañada:

-Black, Sirius.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear desde las mesas, sobre todo los de Slytherin. Mi padre parecía como si se fuera a levantar y a mandarme a patadas hasta el taburete...

En ese momento reaccioné.

-Lo siento...- les dije en un susurró mientras me hacia paso entre la gente.

-¿Pero qué está haciendo?- preguntó Peter- Aún no le toca a él.

James también pareció reaccionar en ese momento...

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? ¡Es Sirius Black! Es pariente mío, por eso sabía mi nombre.

-¿Y por qué nos ha mentido entonces?- preguntó Remus con incredulidad mientras veía sentarse en el taburete al que pensaba que era Denny Bratlett...

-No sé, pero seguro que tiene que tener una buena razón- dijo al tiempo que dirigía la vista hacia el señor Black-. Y creo adivinar cual es el motivo...

Mientras oía las voces de sorpresa de mis amigos, fui ascendiendo los escasos escalones que había hasta llegar al taburete. Cuando llegué arriba me senté con un gesto de impotencia sobre el asiento... Total, ya sabía de antemano la casa a la que iba a pertenecer.

La profesora McGonagall me puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza...

-Con que un Black, ¿eh?- me preguntó el sombrero seleccionador desde el interior de mi cabeza.

-... Sí- dije en mi pensamiento.

-Mmm... Nunca he visto una mente igual en tu familia. Esto es muy extraño... No eres como tus demás parientes... Aquí dentro hay mucho valor y ganas de encontrarte a ti mismo, de forjarte una identidad en paralelo a tu apellido. De manera que, por extraño que parezca, debes estar en...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

No podía creerlo...

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro. ¡No sería un Slytherin! El Gran Comedor estaba en silencio, todavía no podían creerse la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Los únicos que no parecían estar tan sorprendidos eran James, Remus y Peter que me sonreían desde abajo entre los demás estudiantes.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo!- gritó mi padre desde atrás- ¡Dumbledore, exijo que se vuelva a repetir la prueba de selección!- en ese momento me giré hacia él y pude ver que estaba de pie fulminando con la mirada al sombrero y, por supuesto, a mí también.

-El resultado será el mismo, Orión- alegó Dumbledore con tono apacible-. No podemos cambiar la voluntad del Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¡Pero mi hijo no puede ir a Gryffindor! ¡nuestra familia lleva siglos en Slytherin!

-Siento decirle que la sangre no dicta para nada las virtudes que debemos tener cada uno de nosotros. Solo cuentan nuestras elecciones y la manera de pensar que cada uno tiene. Tu hijo no comparte los mismos ideales que tu familia por mucho que te cueste entenderlo... Por eso irá a Gryffindor, es mi última palabra.

-Entonces se pone de su parte, ¿no?- dijo el señor Black mirando con desprecio a algunos alumnos de primero nacidos de muggles.

-Si así es como lo veis... pues sí, estoy de su parte- repuso el director mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Pues sabed que ya no volveréis a verme por Hogwarts en lo que me resta de vida- dijo mientras cogía su abrigo haciendo ademán de irse-... Al igual que mi dinero.

-Creo que podremos prescindir de sus donaciones, señor Black. Nunca las hemos necesitado... De hecho abajo le espera nuestro celador con el dinero que nos ha mandado durante estos meses. Gracias de todos modos, pero no nos hace falta.

Mi padre le respondió con una mirada llena de rabia. No había cosa que odiara más en el mundo que no poder comprar la voluntad de alguien con su dinero. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta de atrás, se dirigió hacia mí...

-Y en cuanto a ti- dijo señalándome-. No vuelvas a llamarme padre ¡nunca más! ¡Tú ya no eres hijo mío! ¡TE DESHEREDO! Cuando vuelvas a casa te voy a...

-Ni se le ocurra amenazar a ninguno de mis alumnos- inquirió Dumbledore levantándose de golpe de su asiento- Márchese ahora mismo.

Finalmente se fue con un gesto de impotencia y rabia contenida en su rostro poniendo fin a mi bochorno...

-Profesora, continúe con la prueba de selección ahora que ya hemos solucionado este pequeño problema- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndome.

Yo le devolví esa sonrisa cargada de un profundo respeto y agradecimiento y me levanté del taburete en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor para escuchar la selección de mis amigos.

-Evans, Lillian...

Una chica pelirroja subió con decisión los escalones. No pude dejar de advertir que James la miraba con bastante curiosidad...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La chica llamada Lily sonrió del mismo modo que había hecho yo y se encaminó hacia donde me encontraba. Trascurridos unos cuantos minutos le llegó el turno a Remus.

-Lupin, Remus John...

Desde mi lugar pude ver su paso vacilante al subir los escalones.

Transcurrió bastante tiempo hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador anunciara su decisión...

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Un gran suspiro de alivio se hizo visible en su rostro mientras se levantaba con rapidez y se sentaba en frente de mí, justo al lado de Lily.

-Me alegro de que nos haya tocado juntos- expresé sin poder contener mi alegría.

-Sí, yo también... Sirius- dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-Es lo que intentaba deciros antes, pero...

Remus abandonó su semblante serio y se rió.

-No te preocupes, después del espectáculo que ha montado tu padre puedo entender porqué lo hiciste.

-... Gracias. Supongo que después os tendré que poner al tanto de todo.

-No te quepa duda- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como un chico era seleccionado para ir a Hufflepuff.

-Oye Remus- dije no pudiendo contener mi curiosidad-. ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto el Sombrero Seleccionador contigo? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Remus dudó un instante...

-Bueno, primero quería mandarme a Ravenclaw, luego estaba convencido en enviarme a Hufflepuff, después parecía casi seguro que iría a Slytherin y, finalmente, se decantó por Gryffindor... Supongo que tengo de todo un poco.

-¿¡A Slytherin!? ¿TÚ? No me hagas reír...

Al ver que estaba completamente serio y bajaba la mirada, empecé a preocuparme. Si me paraba a pensar empezaba a sacar la conclusión de que no sabía nada de él. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era de que Remus era una buena persona... No sabía por qué, pero lo sabía.

-Pettigrew, Peter...

El nombre de nuestro amigo cortó el incómodo silencio.

-Mmm... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Tanto Remus como yo aplaudimos la decisión del sombrero. Ahora solo quedaba James.

-Menos mal que me a tocado con vosotros- dijo sentándose al lado de Remus-. Si me llega ha enviar a Slytherin con ese...- repuso mirando a Lucius al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Potter, James...

-¡GRYFFINDOR! – exclamó el sombrero casi sin rozarle.

James se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado mío.

-No ha sido para tanto. Bueno ¿y cuándo comemos?

-Cuando acabe la selección. Todavía quedan algunos alumnos...- alegó Remus.

-Sí. Y entre ellos está nuestro querido amigo del tren.

Los tres giramos la cabeza para ver al chico de pelo negro esperando a ser llamado.

-Esto no me lo pierdo.

-Snape, Severus...

El amigo de Lucius y Bellatrix empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el taburete.

-Snape ¿eh?... No sé por qué, pero me da que no va a ser la última vez que oigamos ese apellido- repuso James.

... Cuanta razón tenía.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Snape se levantó y se colocó en su mesa correspondiente.

-Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con él- les dije-. No me da muy buena espina- sus negros ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo le sostuve con altanería la mirada durante algunos segundos... Él no me daba miedo, ni nunca me lo daría.

-¿Ya os estáis ganando enemigos el primer día de colegio?- preguntó la voz de Lily hacia nadie en particular.

-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?- inquirió James de malos modos.

-Claro que los hay. Por ahora lo dejaré pasar, pero no quiero que en un futuro le quiten puntos a nuestra casa por vuestra culpa. Estáis advertidos.

-Vaya no sabía que hubiera prefectos en primero.

-James...- le advirtió Remus- Cálmate, ¿vale?

Era preciso intervenir para que no hubiera ningún derramamiento de sangre antes de la cena...

La última chica fue seleccionada para Gryffindor y Lily se levantó con ímpetu del banco mirando a James de manera agresiva.

-¡Te odio, Potter!

¿Cómo olvidar el primer 'Te odio, Potter'?

Después, Lily se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la mesa junto a la chica recién seleccionada.

-¡Mujeres! No hay quién las entienda aunque sean en miniatura.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar a hacer nuestra lista negra- dijo Remus divertido.

-Pues de momento van cuatro y todavía queda mucho banquete por delante.

Justo en ese momento ante nuestras narices las mesas se fueron llenando por arte de magia de una gran variedad de suculentos manjares. Peter empezó a relamerse y se lanzó sobre la bandeja más próxima con gran fruición. James hizo lo mismo, pero sin tanta ansia y yo y Remus nos dirigimos una mirada de complicidad y empezamos también a devorar todo lo que se hallaba a nuestro paso.

-No creo que haga falta que os diga que la fiesta ya ha empezado- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios al ver el apetito voraz de sus alumnos.

-Oye, Sirius... Tú... no tenías... algo que contarnos...- preguntó James con la boca llena.

-Sí... Algo relacionado con Denny- añadió Remus.

-Bueno, tenía miedo de que me juzgarais por mi apellido por eso me inventé a Denny...

-Es cierto que tu familia tiene una macabra reputación- dijo James dejando a un lado la comida-. Pero yo no te hubiera juzgado mal solo por eso. ¡Eres el primer Black que no va a Slytherin! Eso es una prueba que juega mucho a tu favor.

-Supongo, pero todavía me cuesta creer que esté en Gryffindor...

-No sé porque te sorprende tanto- dijo Remus-. Hay que ser muy valiente para tener que soportar todos los días a tu padre.

-Y no te olvides de mi madre... Esa es aún peor.

-Espero no tener nunca el placer de conocerla- alegó James con una risita nerviosa- Peter, tranquilízate, que no va a desaparecer la comida...

Todos sonreímos viendo a Peter atragantándose con una manzana. Remus le dio en la espalda para ayudarle a que el trozo de fruta le pasara por la garganta.

-...Gracias- dijo él cogiendo de nuevo la dichosa manzana.

Parecía casi imposible en esos momentos que Peter Pettigrew llegara un día a convertirse en mi más odiado enemigo después de Voldemort...

(**Fin flash-back**)

Cuando terminé mi dibujo, dejé la tiza a un lado y sonreí por primera vez desde que llegué aquí. Por un instante fui feliz recordando que un día lo fui y me entristecí cuando comprendí que no volvería a serlo nunca más.

Todo aquello que un día llegué a querer estaba hoy muerto. Ahora lo único que me quedaban eran mis recuerdos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi celda dejando ver a un horrible Dementor desde ella. El Dementor se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrastró por el pasillo sin ninguna compasión hacia Dios sabe dónde...


End file.
